The Chronicles of Xeina: Glacial Inferno
by Ultravyolet
Summary: Battlegrounds, battlegrounds, battlegrounds. That's all Xeina is about. She lives with her childhood druid friend and the only family member she stays in contact with is her young brother. What will she do when he is kidnapped by an unknown force?
1. Frostbolt

"Deep Freeze."

The Orc Warrior was frozen in place by the cone-like ice that now incased him.

That'd keep him off me for a bit.

I casted Frostbolt and shot an Ice Lance at him right after, to go with the Frostbolt. Two bolts of ice, one large and strong, the other small yet still powerful both hit him right before the ice went away, doing massive damage.

The Orc snarled at me, obviously angry, and ran right for me.

"Nope," I said. "Not going anywhere… Frost Nova."

When he was close enough, frosty wind blew out all around me and froze his feet in place. I used my Blink spell to get past him and a safe distance away before casting two more Frostbolts and another Ice Lance, which finished him off.

Triumphantly, I walked up the hill that led to the Mage Tower, being the only one defending it, while everyone else was either scattered trying to get another base, the flag, or screaming at each other. Eye of the Storm was my favorite battlegrounds, but it seemed to be the most difficult one. There was three ways to win it: two bases, one flag – Three bases – Or a four cap. The Alliance is so hard-headed that they sometimes did none of the three ways. This rewarded us with losses.

I stiffened. "Ice Barrier!"

As the shield of ice formed around me, an arrow was reflected, it's harmful ability absorbed into my shield. I looked toward where it came from. At the bottom of the hill, a blood elf hunter and his pet tiger were ready to attack me. He continued shooting and sent his pet at me.

I sighed. This would take some concentration. I began with a Frost Nova when his pet got closer to me. I was about to Blink, but then a Silencing Shot broke through my barrier and I could no longer cast, falling back on the ground. The tiger broke from the ice that bound him and pounced onto me, pinning me. I was losing health and patience.

The blood elf stood above us and grinned down at me. Somehow, I understood his words. "Hmm. Not a bad body for a human…"

"Better than you weak, stick-like blood elves!" I spat. Not wise when I was the one pinned. Not a good comeback either.

He licked his lips. "I'll show you 'stick-like'." And he grabbed for me.

"Typhoon!"

An enormous wave of water flew at us and threw the blood elf and tiger over the edge of the Mage Tower's tall hill. That fall would have definitely hurt him a great deal. The female Balance druid, in the form of a moonkin, shot a few bolts of Wrath and then finished him off with a Starsurge. He didn't even have time to react or shoot in the short five seconds that it took her to end him.

"Hey, you!" I jumped onto the moonkin, who turned into a night elf, with bladed markings on her face and her blue hair in a long braid. I was now in her arms.

She gave me a light peck on my cheek. "I saved your clothie ass back there."

I gave a goofy smile and hopped out of her arms, looking across the battleground. "We have a warrior and that hunter coming back."

She grinned at me. "Let's kick some ass."

_The Horde has captured Eye of the Storm. _

We both looked at each other in irritation and teleported out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi, guys! Another WoW series! And I haven't even finished Emulation of the River. I suck, huh?<strong>_

_**Moving along, this story is going to be centered around two of my other characters. Those of you who know me in WoW, can you guess who? And those who don't... you'll find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Yes. I know I'm very shitty with fight scenes and spells. But I tried, okay?**_

_**Until the next chapter! (Which will encompass introductions.)**_

_**Any questions? Shoot me a message.  
><strong>_


	2. Evocation

The druid and I appeared in the canals outside of Old Town in Stormwind City, sighing in unison with each other. She then turned to me and asked, "Another?"

I shook my head and replied, "I need a break for a few minutes."

And for those who are wondering, my name is Xeina. I am a young human woman, living and loving the ways of the mage. There are three types of mages-three types of everything, actually-and you may train in two. I have trained in the ways of frost and fire.

As for the night elf beside me? She is my best friend in all of Azeroth and Outlands, Levana Rocherwind. An amazing druid, trained in the ways of balance and restoration. I sometimes need a pocket healer in battlegrounds, some of them, like Twin Peaks and Warsong Gulch, have no healers and she would really have no choice.

We live in a little house type thing on the outskirts of the Dwarven District, in this partially secret alley by the name of _Cut-Throat_Alley - yes, I know, very disturbing name.

Growing up together was a little hard for us…difficult, even. My godforsaken family always tried awfully hard to change my path and control my life.

You wanna know what I was "supposed" to be? …A paladin. I mean, me…ME! A fucking paladin!

For awhile-because I had no other choice-I actually did try it. I went to the stupid meetings, listened to the stupid trainers, tried on the stupid gear.

It never worked out.

The spells and abilities never worked, no matter how hard I tried. The gear wouldn't fit, no matter how much we got it enchanted and modified. The plate, the shields, the librams, it never worked.

Once, when they almost got it on right, the gear shattered off. I'm serious, too. My body heated up, burning the plate, then cooled like ice in an instant, causing the gear to completely shatter around me, as though it were glass.

That's when I knew I was going to be a different kind of caster; more specifically, a mage.

My sister, Pagan, is a warlock. She works with the dark arts, makes deals with demons, and is potentially evil to me. …And my parents don't mind, of course.

When I was fourteen, I ran away and lived with Vana and her family. My parents knew exactly where I was too, but never cared to bring me home. Since they didn't care, I didn't either. And when I was old enough, I began my mage training.

Ironically, my family lived right outside of the Mage Quarter. So when the time came, Vana and I moved across town, outside the Dwarven District. My family annoyed me to no end. And in a way, they resented me for becoming a mage.

And then there was my little brother, Branwen.

I love the little guy. We were very close siblings, maybe even the closest family members. He was very heartbroken when I ran away, but Vana would always invite him over so we could visit each other. Sadly, my parents refused to let him see me, afraid that I would corrupt him or something. It just made me hate them so much more that they would do that. But one day, a few years ago now, he wrote me a letter and we've been writing to each other since.

I know, it seems pretty senseless that we live in the same city and yet we never get to see or even run into each other on occasion; especially since we both hung around in the same place almost all the time. He would have to come and do his training here in Old Town. I was usually around in the same area because I did battlegrounds so often. And honestly, I didn't want him around here. Old Town was filled with pickpockets, beggars, and the impoverished. I was here because, I mean, I had to do _some_thing about my honor points. Then again, there's only one thing _to_do about them…battlegrounds.

Levana would be the one that had gotten me into them, for those who are curious. The first one she-literally-dragged me into was Arathi Basin, and it was the most exhilarating thing I had ever done. …Also the most irritating, at the same time.

Levana was the leader and suggested we go after the Blacksmith, Stables, and Lumbermill. Being the Alliance, no one listened to that plan, and after we managed to capture three bases, people left their posts and allowed them to get taken. Somehow, we still managed to win, and that's what made me so excited. The thrill of battling members of the other faction and having it be totally fair just felt amazing to me.

As I got better and soon had myself equipped with full gear for it, Levana and I began doing arenas.

We annihilated everyone we went up against.

Sure, there were still battles that weren't quite my cup of tea, ones that dragged on forever and others that we just lost. But they were still fun, and we would win almost every single one.

I don't do arenas that often anymore though. They're far too stressful and I get really frantic and paranoid because I'm being depended on in such a small group. Battlegrounds are so much better for me.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a warm, plate-clad chest, "Hey, you."

I smiled and turned around in his arms, kissing him full on the lips. With short ginger hair and brown eyes, my boyfriend, Alaric, pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

Levana then cleared her throat, reminding us that she still existed. Alaric glared to her through the corner of his eye, lightly growling against my lips. Eventually, much to his dislike and Vana's great pleasure, I had to pull away. I didn't want her to be jealous or uncomfortable with Alaric and I displaying our love since she'd yet to find the right person.

Anyway…Alaric was also a human, trained in the ways of…a paladin. Yes, I know, "Wasn't she bitching about that a moment ago?" I know! But I met him during my failed attempts to become one when I was younger, and we became close friends. I have nothing against paladins at all, I was just irritated that my parents were forcing me to do something I didn't wanna do. Paladins are still fine in my book. I mean, both, my boyfriend and one of my closest friends are paladins.

One of my closest friends…

Amien was his name. I hadn't met him during my paladin training, but at a different time that I can no longer recall.

I had a small thing for him. Yes, yes, I have a boyfriend at the time, who I certainly love…but Alaric was an asshole at times. Amien was always good natured, and so funny. Although he's matured-slightly-over the years, Alaric was an immature little prick to him whenever we all did battlegrounds or arenas together. But Amien kept his composure, even though it was plain to see-at least to me-in his eyes that he wanted to just give him a good thrashing.

Alaric left an arm around my waist, "Come on, Vana. Don't be so jealous."

Okay, he hadn't matured at all…

She fiddled with her long braid irritably, "Don't call me "Vana". It's "_Le_vana" to you."

Levana didn't like him one bit, never did, probably never will. In fact, she kind of hated him. She found him so annoying and conceited. I couldn't do anything about her distaste for him.

Alaric gave a roll of the eyes and sighed, then turned to me, "Baby, I just game to see what's up with you before I go to a raid."

I smiled to him. Alaric lived around his guild. He attended all the raids and literally lived around the other high ranking members so he could have easy access to guild meetings. Through of that, he found a way to spend time with me, no matter how short. "Nothing much, honey. I'm doing battlegrounds with Levana as usual" I replied. He then gave me a quick peck on the lips. "'Kay. I'll see ya later, alright? They'll get pissed if I'm late to this raid."

"Alright," I agreed as I gave him a tight hug. "Don't wipe."

Alaric grinned at me as a large dragon flew to be beside him, nuzzling him affectionately before he mounted it, "We won't," and they flew off.

Back to what I was originally going on about… I do battlegrounds a lot to pass the time while Bran and I send letters to each back and forth. It's kind of secret. Our mother and father have no idea and I'd prefer to keep it that way. I'm pretty sure if they found out, they'll make him stop.

Such bastards, they are.

And thinking on it, perhaps I have seen my brother at some point. Neither of us even knows what the other looks like anymore since so many years have passed. I'm beginning to believe that my parents are dysfunctional since they're depriving us from each other.

"Now are you ready for another?" Vana asked a little steamily. I shook my head, "Just one more moment. I wanna check to see if I have any mail."

After that, I went to the nearest mailbox that was just down the steps to the Champion's Hall and saw that I had a letter waiting for me; from my brother. Just seeing that it was from him made a smile light up on my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm going to name every chapter by a spell that a mage uses. Pretty clever, huh? I developed the idea on my own. For once...<strong>_

_**Moving along, how was it? Sorry that it had taken so long; my beta reader had it in her possession for some time. This is a story I plan to be a lot more serious about. A story that I'm not going to drag on and forget about and procrastinate endlessly with. Promise. You can expect the best from me on this. **_

_** Big thanks to my beta reader, Sydsas. Love you, Syd. Happy birthday. You're amazing. **_

_**Until the next chapter!  
><strong>_


End file.
